


Caught With The Meat In Your Mouth

by roelliej



Series: The Art Of Seduction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville surprises Harry and Ron...in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught With The Meat In Your Mouth

**“** Oh, Ron,” Harry moaned loudly; his face red with excitement. Ron was giving him a blowjob, like he’d never done before. They were together for about a year, and their sex-life was getting better every time they did it. They had to be very careful, though. Harry and Ron were living together with three other boys in their dormitory, so they had to use all the protecting spells they knew.

 

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were partying on Ibiza during the Christmas Holidays. The only company Ron and Harry had was Neville Longbottom, a shy but nice bloke, who had a passion for plants and girls in mini-skirts.

 

“A-are you sure y-you used all the charms?” Harry mumbled, on the brink of a powerful orgasm.

 

“Harry, I’m not allowed to talk with my mouth full,” Ron said, smirking, while stroking Harry’s throbbing cock. “Don’t worry, and be prepared to shoot my mouth full.”

 

“God, Ron, I’m so close…” Harry moaned very hard, while Ron continued to suck off his stone hard cock.

 

_“M-me, too…”_

 

Ron and Harry were shocked when they heard a third voice in the room.It was Neville, and he was stroking his cock very fast.He hastily put it away, and he was reddening very fast.

 

“Oooh, I-I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Neville stuttered, who didn’t dare to look at the two lovers.

 

“What the fuck? How the hell did you break our protective spells?” Harry said, embarrassed and surprised.

 

“I-I had to do extra Charms classes, because of my poor grade,” Neville said, nervously. “Flitwick learned me some extra spells to become more confident. Well, the Dispel Hex was one of them. It’s a spell which removes small protective spells like yours.”

 

“Bloody hell,” Ron said with an impressive tone. “ How come we didn’t see you?”

 

Neville took a small root out of his pocket.

 

“This is a Vanishing Root,” Neville said. “It will make its owner invisible, unless he or she tries to talk. So I had to be very careful, you know. I-It turns me on, to see you two do stuff together, and I didn’t want to disturb you or something…”

 

 

“Don’t be ashamed, Neville,” Ron said. “Actually, I have to admit it turns me on, seeing you toss off when Harry and me are doing naughty things, don’t you, Harry?”

 

“Yeah, I like it, too. What were you just doing, Neville?” Harry said, firmly.

 

“I-I…”Neville said, surprised.

 

“Say it!” Ron barked. ”Or else there will be no more peeking!”

 

“I was stroking my willy,” Neville said, blushing heavily.

 

“Willy??”  Harry snorted out with laughter. “It’s a cock! Say it!”

 

“C-c…”

 

“Cock,” Ron said, teasingly, while continuing to stroke Harry’s cock. “Say it, or else…”

 

“I was stroking m-my cock,” Neville said, softly.

 

“I can’t hear you!” Harry said with a wicked smile.

 

“STROKING MY FUCKING STONE HARD COCK!!” Neville exclaimed, which made Ron and Harry jump in the air. “S-sorry…” Neville said without looking up.

 

“Not at all, Neville. Talk dirty to us,” Ron moaned. “Why are you standing there? We want to see your cock. Play with it.”

 

Neville stroked his cock very hard, his face covered in sweat. Ron sucked Harry’s cock, while looking at Neville’s one-man-show.

 

“Oh, Ron. I’m so fucking close. Are you close, too, Neville?” Harry purred, his voice filled with passion.

 

“Y-yes…I…I…” Neville muttered.

 

“God, this is so fucking hot,” Ron said.

 

“Don’t speak, Ginger. Suck!” Harry ordered.

 

“Your wish is my command, Scarry,” Ron purred.

 

Harry felt his orgasm approaching, while Ron teased the head of his cock with his tongue.

 

“Come on, Neville. Spurt your spunk on the floor. I want to hear you come,” Harry said.

 

“U…uhhh,” moaned Neville, his seed dripping on the floor.

 

“Gonna come…fucking hell…aaaaaah…” Harry groaned, while spurting his sticky jism into Ron’s mouth.

 

Harry felt that every drop of his warm come was swallowed, and noticed that Ron had come in his pants.

 

“Sorry…” Ron whispered.

 

“Circe’s shaved fanny , that was bloody fantastic,” Harry said, while kissing Ron on the lips. “I love it when you come without a single touch.”

 

“Hmmm, I think we’ll need your services some other time...naughty boy,” Ron grinned.

 

Neville pulled up his pants, and walked away hastily, without looking at Harry and Ron.

 

“He’ll come back. Mark my words. He’ll come back, begging for more,” Harry said, laughing, and he kissed Ron with all the passion he had left in his body.


End file.
